Smitten
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: The first time he saw her, he couldn't help but be disgusted. The tenth time he saw her, he helped her pick up her books. The thirtieth time he stayed with her until the raining stopped. From the umpteenth time he saw her, he immediately knew he fell too deep. He was utterly and undeniably smitten. 100-prompt challenge! Rating might change.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot

**Authors Note:** Yes, I've started another 100-word prompt. Don't worry, the Poll is still ongoing. I just felt writing this. This is a story in snippets, so if you do not like the idea, then quickly push the back button. The story will be from AngieChild 100-Prompt Challenge.

**Authors Note II:** Just a FYI, all characters are Wizards/witches. They are not immortal. No Sengoku did not happen. Some of the Inuyasha cast are mystical creatures.

**Just in Case You Missed It: **Some of the chapters will be _one hundred words_.

* * *

The first time Draco Malfoy saw her was when he, along with Goyle and Crabbe was in Hogwarts hallway, introducing some Slytherin First Years to Hogwarts and going over the rules. When he saw her, he couldn't scoff at the old, ragged uniform that she wore. She wore her hair in a messy bun with big thick eyeglasses that hung onto her face. He couldn't help but snort when she stumbled and all of the books in her arms went flying towards the floor.

Even though she was utterly pathetic and muggle-born, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

* * *

**Prompt:** Introduction

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	2. Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

The second time he saw _her_, they were with the big oaf, Hargid, or something. He was introducing some of the mystical animals when he looked at his direction, or specifically, towards _her_ direction. It was the first time he saw Hagard turn fully white. As he stumbled over his words, he told us to not move suddenly.

When we all turned to see what the big blubbering oaf was talking about.

A huge black wolf with blue eyes stood behind _her_. After _she_ bowed to the beast, and he knew that the animal was instantly in love with her.

* * *

**Prompt:** Love  
**Words:** 100  
R/R


	3. Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

The third time he saw _her_ it was in the sunlight and her hair was undone. Under the Hogwarts halls, her haired was just regular black, but under the light, her hair shined with a hint of blue.

He saw her rush past him; her hair was wet like she just got out of the shower. Stumbling through the halls to get to her class; and he couldn't help but think 'What class she was taking.'

Immediately, he scowled at the thought and with a swish of his robes, he stalked the dark halls.

Probably to torture some first years.

* * *

**Response to Katarin Kishika: **Actually, I have no idea. I'm thinking of putting her in Gryffindor. But for right now, it's undecided. So just imagine her in your favorite house.

**Prompt:** Light

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	4. Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

He was stalking the halls again. His robes swished behind him as he stomped through them, searching for some poor souls to torture. Crabbe and Goyle were probably at the sweet table again, pigging out.

He hadn't seen her for a whole week and he blamed his foul mood on her. As he neared the corridor, he heard singing and he smirked.

'_Finally, someone to boss around.'_

As he turned the corner, he couldn't help but retract his steps, his back slamming against the wall.

There _she_ was, singing in the dark. He scowled and walked away, his footsteps lighter.

* * *

**Prompt**: Dark  
**Words:**100  
R/R!


	5. Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

'_She late today.'_

He thought breaking away from the wall and decided to go searching for her. Not seeing a single hair of her, he decided to look through the forest; he cursed tripping over roots and bushes. He reached the same clearing of when the giant wolf appeared. Seeing her familiar book bag thrown across the clearing, he hurried towards it.

Hearing a bush rustle, he got out his wand. After waiting a few moments, he carefully made his way towards the bush. Pushing it aside, he saw her seeking solace in the giant wolf that curled around her.

* * *

**Prompt: **Seeking Solace  
**Words:** 100  
R/R!


	6. Break Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot

* * *

Draco drummed his fingers against the wooden table in the Great Hall. He was utterly bored with the conversation going on around him and Pansy's flirting. Still, he sat there, drumming away, his head in his hands and his mind couldn't help but wander to earlier events.

Earlier today, he leaned against the same wall and counted down.

'_Two… One…'_

Her unmistakably running footsteps came closer and he broke away from the conversation and towards her direction, over Pansy's ugly mug. She was running and buttoning her shirt when he couldn't help but catch her bra.

Her black _lacy_ bra.

* * *

**Response to** **WhyWhatShutup: **Oh! Hahaha, my bad. I fixed it.

**Prompt:** Break Away

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	7. Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

He saw her again, during potion class. And he wondered if she has been there since the beginning. He watched as she tried to figure out on how to make a truth serum. His partner was Pansy and she fluttered about, asking him the measurements of each ingredients.

He ignored her as always leaving her to ask Blaise.

His eyes zeroed in on the pink tongue that stuck out as she was working. His eyes watched her flip pages back and forth and he knew she would move heaven and earth to solve the task.

He couldn't help but stare.

* * *

**Prompt**: Heaven

**Words: **100


	8. Innocence

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

'_She's crying.'_

He thought, spotting the tear tracks running down her cheeks. He continued to watch them, hiding behind a bush and he couldn't help but feel like a peeping tom. He scowled and slapped the thought away.

'_I am a Malfoy and we are not peeping tom's.' _he nodded then raised his wand as the bushes rustled around them.

Seeing six black wolf pups trip and totter through the bush then another large wolf, this time auburn colored with green eyes.

He watched her smile and cooed at the pups and he couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

* * *

**Response to Katarin Kishika: **I would like to think that they're old enough yet still get crushes.  
**Response to Pissed Off Irish Chick:** It would change POVs

**Prompt: **Innocence

**Words: **100

R/R!


	9. Drive

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

The first time they spoke was in the library.

He was studying for OWL and decided to give up. He didn't hear anyone neared him until a hesitant clearing of a throat. Scowling, he looked up and his expression fell.

It was _her._

Gathering his posture, he raised an eyebrow and he couldn't help but notice the small blush.

"I couldn't help but notice you were studying for OWL." His insides twisted at the sound of her voice. "If you like, we could exchange notes." She muttered softly and he blinked at her.

He found the drive to study again.

* * *

**Response to Suzume Batchii Taichi:** I'm sorry, if I didn't make it clear enough. Shippou is a fox. I don't know how you got him and Ayame mixed up. Maybe my wording isn't good enough. Plus, wolf pups dont leave their mothers side for a while and they arrived with a auburn wolf. Makes you think, right?

**Prompt:** Drive

**Words**: 100

R/R


	10. Breathe Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

The next time they met was in the hallway.

Waking, she yelped noticing the time and took a quick shower; deciding to leave her hair down. Her book bag was slowly sliding down her shoulder as she ran and tried to roll up her socks. She stumbled, squeaking as she felt gravity take over. Expecting the fall, she was surprised to feel her face smashed against a nice, warm chest.

Looking up, she couldn't help but sheepishly smile at her rescuer as his usual scowl was in place. Feeling her book bag being taken, she couldn't help but breathe again.

* * *

**Prompt: **Breathe Again

**Words: **100

R/R!


	11. Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Today was _that_ day and she couldn't help but be absent throughout the whole day. No one noticed except for him and he was sure his face was in a permanent scowl.

Her eyes were glazed over, lost in her memories of her family. She was snapped out of it when a body flopped down on the chair next to her. Blinking, she looked to her side and gave him a meek smile. Peeing past him, she noticed that the classroom was empty besides the two of them.

He was quiet the whole time as she reminisced in the past.

* * *

**Prompt:** Memory

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	12. Insanity

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

He sought out her presence today and she instantly knew something was wrong. Taking him towards the forest and she led him through. He was suddenly pulled downwards and he couldn't help being plopped down ungracefully. He glared at her and only stared at her in shock as she threw grass at him.

Grass… At him.

So he threw some back, and they started a grass war. The thought of this being immature quickly flee from his mind and he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

He would take her insanity over family matters, any day.

* * *

**Authors Note:** It seems some of you are confused and it's my fault. Kagome and her brothers are human. Sengoku did not happen. No they are not immortal. They are just regular witches/wizards. Sorry for the confusion. I'll go back to chapter one to put up a warning. Sorry!

**Prompt:** Insanity

**Words:** 100

R/R


	13. Misfortune

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

It was the weekends and Kagome was with her two older brothers, shopping. They spoil her for not always being here and she was at the bookstore, browsing through the titles until she saw something silver-blond at the corner of her eyes.

Seeing him, she couldn't help as a coy smile slowly appeared on her lips. Sneaking towards him, she was a few feet away, when she pounced.

He was caught unprepared but his legs locked from the countless Quidditch training.

Hearing two throats being cleared and she couldn't help but smile at his misfortune of meeting her two brothers.

* * *

**Prompt: **Misfortune

**Words: **100

R/R!


	14. Smile

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

She was surrounded by her friends today as he noticed. He kept his distance after rumors started spreading of him becoming soft. Keeping his distance for a couple of weeks and he noticed her smile becoming forced and more fake-like.

He decided to do something after he torture Potter-head and his band of Merry.

The next day, Kagome went to Potions Class earlier than usual. Sitting in her regular spot, she was about to take out her essential items until she saw something green on the table.

She couldn't help but smile as she picked up a blade a grass.

* * *

**Prompt:** Smile

**Words: **100

R/R!


	15. Silence

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

His stomach dropped as she watched him mock Potter-head. His friends urged him on and his stomach dropped further as he continued to spat out words. His attention snapped towards Granger and he couldn't help but sneered, "Filthy Mudblood."

Once he spewed out that word, he wished he could take it back. The look in her eyes made him want to take the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly.

His eyes watched as she turned away from him and every step felt like needles digging into his gut. Even though he was surrounded by his peers, he couldn't help but hear deafening silence.

* * *

**Prompt: **Silence

**Words: **100

R/R!


	16. Questioning

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

He didn't seek her out, keeping his distance until he almost bumped into her. They both stood there, in silence until she muttered, "Why?".

He had no excuse. So he stood there, unspeaking.

She got frustrated at him and began to poke him. When he neither flinched nor moved, she began to push. Doing no harm, she continued questioning him of his actions.

"Stop." He asked her.

She continued to ignore and hit him.

"Stop."

Yet she continued, her hits becoming stronger and when he finally moved. Grabbing her hands, he shouted "Stop it!" and pushed her hands away.

_**Slap!**_

* * *

**Prompt: **Questioning

**Words: **100


	17. Blood

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

His head moved turned at the force and a small trail of blood flowed through his lips and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Feeling moisture beginning to gather, she glared at him with all her force.

She ignored the look in his eyes and walked away. Each step she took, felt like thousand pin stabbing in her heart. She kept her composure until a few feet away when she started to sprint. She reached her own personal room and collapsed in a heap of sobbing mess.

Draco stood there, in the same spot, staring at where she stood and cursed.

* * *

**Prompt:** Blood

**Words:** 100

R/R


	18. Rainbow

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

In the next few days, she would like to say that it was all sunshine, rainbows and unicorns but it wasn't. With her brother's abroad working with mystical creatures and dragons in Romania, with OWLs test coming up, and lashing out at Draco. She couldn't handle the stress and fell under temperature.

Even though she was sick, she took her OWLs, sniffling and coughing all the way. She sat in her assigned seat, finished, and eyes sought out Draco's hair a few seats ahead of her. She saw him with his head in his hands as he stared into space.

* * *

**Prompt:** Rainbow

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	19. Grey

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco went home to his family estate. He was greeted warmly by his mother, who he inherited the grey-colored eyes. His father stood a few feet away, in his usual posture; arms crossed and the usual frown on his face. He was glad the red mark from the slap went away but he couldn't help but run his hands over the area a few times. It was the first time anyone raised a hand at him and he frowned.

Narcissa looked at her son with worry, his usual spark was missing and she was determined to find out what happened.

* * *

**Prompt:** Grey

**Words: **100

R/R!


	20. Fortitude

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter, Starbucks or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

She was also home for the weekend and so were her muggle friends. She decided to hang out with them, in the muggle world. So as usual, they met at the same place; Starbucks. Waiting for her friends to arrive, she couldn't get rid of the slap that she delivered to Draco. The scene repeated like a broken disc. One by one, her friends arrived and they all ordered something while waiting for the last one. She inwardly shook her head, not letting her fortitude dampening her mood. As the last member arrived, they headed off to a shopping spree.

* * *

**Prompt: **Fortitude

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	21. Vacation

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

The two day vacation was over and they were all back in Hogwarts. Both Kagome and Draco avoided the regular places they would see glances of each other. His posse could tell something was up when everything would make him snap. So they stayed their distance.

Hermione and Kagome met in the library, reaching for the same books. Eventually, Hermione introduced her to the boys.

Kagome recognized them from the incident and she offered a small smile. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but fall instantly in love her small statue and Harry was just happy someone was shorter than him.

* * *

**Prompt**: Vacation

**Words:** 100

R/R


	22. Mother Nature

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Even though the Golden Trio has known Kagome for a short while, they knew something was up. If they went through a certain hallway, she would always make a detour, or if she got up to get something from the ingredient corner she would immediately sit back down.

The first couple of detours, they wouldn't mind until it kept happening over and over again. Same thing with class, she wouldn't go by her self until there was a group of students or if a group of students were walking away.

So they sat back as Mother Nature takes its course.

* * *

**Prompt:** Mother Nature

**Words:** 100

R/R


	23. Cat

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

He was stalking through the halls away, hoping to release his bad mood on an innocent first year. His feet stomped through the halls, a warning to everyone as they heard the steps and quickly ran the opposite way.

As he turned a corner, a black cat crossed his way, making him jump. Scowling, he flicked it away with his wand. Ignoring the yowling as it ranged through the air, he couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of ice against his spine. He smirked insanely as he spotted his prey, some Gryffindor First and Second Years heading his way.

* * *

**Prompt:** Cat

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	24. No Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco was in the study hall, finishing his assigned work. A Quidditch game was coming up and he along with his fellow teammates had to be there at two. In no time, he wrote the last word and finally started to put things away until a soft giggle reached his ears. He looked up and there _she_ was with Granger and he couldn't help but sneer. They were working on assignments until they noticed Draco walked passed them.

Kagome immediately had gotten quiet and stared at his back. Hermione watched the two of them, her eyes going back and forth.

* * *

**Prompt**: No Time

**Words: **100

R/R


	25. Trouble Lurking

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco sat in the locker room. Today was a Quidditch game and he wanted to focus. Leaning back, he looked up at the sky and he couldn't help but sigh. He heard the announcer that it was "Game Time". He grabbed his broom, the Twigger 90, and stood next to his teammates. Unknown to him, trouble was lurking behind the shadows. The first few minutes of Quidditch ran smoothly until one of the bludgers slammed into his side. He cried out in pain as his broom lost control. His hand slipped, he heard only _her_ voice in the crowd.

_"Draco!"_

* * *

**Prompt:** Trouble Lurking

**Words:** 100

R/R


	26. Tears

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

As he came to, he noticed that he was on the Quidditch field as familiar blue eyes stared down at him. He reached up as students and teachers began to run towards them and wiped away a tear.

"No more tears." He whispered weakly.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. His hand fell back down to his chest as his eyes closed. She was pushed out of the way by Pansy, who gave her a nasty look.

Standing in the sidelines, she saw Hermione come towards her with arms opened and ran into them, sobbing into the older girl's shirt.

* * *

**Prompt**: Tears

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	27. Foreign

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Pansy watched as Draco fall towards the ground, unconscious. He was saved by the Aresto Momentum spell and she sighed in relief. She got out of her seat and ran towards the playing field. She was in the lead until she saw another figure next to her precious Draco. The persons back was to her and she scowled, recognizing it as a girl, as a foreign feeling spread through her heart. As she neared, she pushed aside the girl, recognizing her as another mudblood. She sneered at her and returned her attention towards Draco, moving his head onto her lap.

* * *

**Prompt:** Foreign

**Words:** 100

R/R


	28. Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome stayed by Draco's unconscious form, not moving from the spot, holding his hand.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and was about to reach up and rub his eyes until he noticed something clutching his hand. Looking towards his hand, he noticed a familiar mop of hair and he sat up.

Kagome stirred at the movement and looked up. She sat up quickly and helped him lean comfortably on his pillow.

They both were silent and non-speaking, hands still connected until Draco broke it by muttering "Sorry."

She looked up and offered him a smile, their sorrows fading away.

* * *

**Prompt:** Sorrow

**Words:** 100

R/R


	29. Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

As Kagome's happiness came back at full bloom, Hermione didn't tell the boys what caused it, keeping it herself. She didn't want to sound cheesy but when Kagome smiled, the room was brighter and everyone's spirits were lifted. She laughed more and joked more, helped the boys with their homework and not getting mad at every single question they ask.

She would often disappear for a while but when she comes back, she would be happier than ever and her smile never leaving her face.

Harry and Ron were confused and blamed her moodiness on her time of the month.

* * *

**Prompt:** Happiness

**Words:** 100

R/R


	30. Under the Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Today Draco and Kagome snuck away from their friends when they weren't looking. The day before, Kagome mentioned to him that she has never been to Hogsmeade and he told her he'll take her the next day. As they neared Hogsmeade, the duo looked up at the sky when thunder rumbled. Under the rain they quickly ran towards The Three Broomsticks and got inside, instantly casting the drying spell.

They took a seat in the back, away from prying ears and eyes. As the raining continued, they sat comfortably in each others presence. It was hours until the raining ceased.

* * *

**Prompt:** Under the Rain

**Words: **100

R/R!


	31. Flower

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

He found her at her usual spot again, this time the two giant wolf and their pups were not in sight. Plopping down ungracefully, his ears picked up giggling and he scowled at her. He then glared at her for copying him. As she continued to giggle, he rolled his eyes and turned his back at her. He never noticed the moment sleep claimed him

Kagome studied his features as he slept. His dark eyelashes brushed against his pale cheeks and she wondered if his hair looked as silky at the touch. She decided to braid flowers in his hair.

* * *

**Prompt:** Flowers

**Words**: 100

R/R


	32. Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

They both entered the Great Hall when night approached and went to their respected houses. Kagome sat down next to Hermione as the boys asked her how her day has been. She only gave them a secretive smile.

Draco between to Blaise and Crabbe, his usual scowl was in place. His mood was ruined when Pansy shoved Crabbe aside and took his seat. Sitting close to him, she tried to wrap her arms around his waist, ignoring how he kept deflecting her attempts. She pouted until she caught a whiff of his hair.

"Drakie-poo… Why do you smell like daisies?"

* * *

**Prompt**: Night

**Words:** 100

R/R


	33. Expectations

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco led Kagome into the forest and passed her usual spot. Leading her towards the darker forest, she started to become nervous, walked closer to him.

Draco felt her at his side, and he couldn't help but snort. He ignored the glare and continued to march through the forest. It wasn't until it got so dark, Kagome couldn't see when he halted.

Directing her towards a fallen log, he sat back and told her to wait.

She gave him a confused look and sat, waiting in expectation.

Suddenly, blue fire started to float then another and another. She gasped, "Kitsune-bi."

* * *

**Prompt:** Expectations

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	34. Stars

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

As the night progressed and the sounds of nature surrounded them, they both somehow drifted off to sleep. When Draco woke first, he noticed that he was warm in an autumn night. His hand brushed something soft and silky and started to pet it. He startled as their 'pillow' began to rumble, and looked at what he was petting. Draped across his and Kagome lap was a long silky black tail and they were leaning against his body, the head besides Kagome. He nudged her awake and watched her smile at the wolf.

They both watched the stars that evening.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Chapter 29 and 30 are fixed. Sorry for the same chapter.

**Prompt: **Stars

**Words:** 100

R/R


	35. Hold my Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Halloween was getting closer. That meant dressing up and hosting the scariest Haunted Maze. Obviously, Fred and George already started to plan their maze. There were Floating Apples, Scavenger Hunt, Halloween Costume Contest, Dementors and more. Draco had somehow convinced her to enter the Haunted Maze with him.

Within the few meters, she has screamed more than five times and he couldn't help but laugh at each one. The first time was when they turned a corner and something dangled in front of her. She got so frightened that she was immobilized.

Until he said, "Hold my hand."

She did.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Some of the games are real but with different situations. Floating Apples are Bobbing Apples, instead of sharing snot and what not while trying to bit into the apple, they float in the air. Dementors are Sardines, turn off all the lights in the house. The person that is "it" goes and hides - similar to hide-n-seek. Everyone else counts slowly to 100. When they're done counting they go find the "it". But when they find "it" they hide with him/her until the last person finds the hiding group.

**Prompt**: Hold my hand

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	36. Precious Treasure

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

One time, Kagome missed a button on top and he couldn't help but notice something shiny underneath her throat. The second time he caught it was during summer when everyone wanted to take a dip into the lake. The sixth time was during the _lacy _bra incident. He saw it so much that he couldn't help but become a cat.

"What's that trinket you wear around your neck?" Draco said, as he nodded at the trinket.

"This?" She asked, lifting it.

He nodded.

"This is my most precious treasure." She took it off and he noticed it was a locket.

* * *

**Prompt:** Precious Treasure

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	37. Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Since becoming friends with Kagome, he would be annoyed whenever someone, specifically male, would ask her for her time. May they be pure-bloods, half-bloods or just plain muggle-born.

They would be in the library as always, since it was neutral grounds, studying a table apart, when someone would besides her or at the same table. He would then glare at the chatting male. He would keep their faces imprinted in his mind so he can hex them later.

Hermione watched behind the shelf and couldn't help but smirk. "You have eyes, Malfoy. But you do not see." She muttered softly.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Kudos to who recognize the quote! I'm going to be away for this whole day. Going shopping in Taiwans tallest and highest mall; Taipei 101. I have uplaoded everysingle drabble for this story. So chap. 38 hasn't been writtened. Trouble Maker will be up shortly. Enjoy until I come back! Don't worry, I'll triple check to not make sure I've uploaded the same chap twice. xD Enjoy!

**Prompt:** Eyes

**Words: **100

R/R


	38. Abandoned

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome thought that if she found an abandoned animal she would take it home. She imagined that it would be raining, abandoned, and left in a box out on the wilderness. What she didn't expect was to find a big, black egg with blue swirly markings. As she reached to poke it, the shell cracked. Stepping back, she watched as light shined through the fractured as more and more cracks appear. Kagome quickly shut her eyes as it got too bright and heard a small squeak. Blinking, she looked down as saw a Hebridean Black Dragon.

"Where is your mommy?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** The quote from chapter 37, the last sentence was from "Snow White and the Huntsman". No one gets a cookie.

**Authors Note II:** Anyone wana name the dragon? I'll pick the one that I like.

**Prompt:** Abandoned

**Words:** 100

R/R


	39. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome soon had a companion in the form of a small, black dragon. She drew stares as she walked or run through the halls and it would follow her. Currently, she was in the library, reading through 'Dragons of the World' and her companion on the table besides her. Kagome watched as the youngling twitched and would sometimes yip-growl in its sleep, dreaming about something. Scratching its head, she went back to study up on Dragons and how to take care of them. She was still trying to figure out if its gender.

_'Maybe I can bring it to Hagrid.'_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Anyone want to name the dragon?

**Prompt:** Dream

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	40. Rate

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"Blimey, Kagome." Hagrid stared at the youngling in awe. "Where in Merlin did you find him?"

Kagome was in Hagrid's hut, trying to find out the gender. "A few feet away, the clearing, where you introduced Buckbeak." She replied, as she watched Hagrid played with the hatchling. "Did you say he?"

"Yep." He chucked in glee as it tried to bite his finger off. "The tail is slightly thinner at the end." He watched as the young dragon stretched its wings. "What's his growing rate?"

"I'm not sure." She smiled meekly.

"Well, make sure you take good care of 'em."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Another poll is out. Go vote on an Universe!

**Prompt:** Rate

**Words:** 100

R/R


	41. Teamwork

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"You know it takes teamwork to raise a dragon right? Especially an abandoned one." Hagrid said, as they watched the hatchling feed on the mixture.

"I know." Her nose wrinkling in disgust. "I'm more worried about its growth rate and where he's going to stay."

"He can always stay with me." The half-giant said and Kagome quickly disagreed. "Some people tried to pet him and he almost took a finger off."

Hagrid hummed, while stroking his beard. "Is there someone you trust, fully?"

A certain grey-eyed, blond person entered her mind, and she nodded, grinning. "I have the perfect person."

* * *

**Prompt**: Teamwork

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	42. Standing Still

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Standing still, she watched as the hatchling took to Draco. _'His name does mean dragon in Latin.'_ She thought wearily. Officially, Draco was the only person that the young dragon wouldn't bite.

Usually Draco was a spoiled boy, asking from the newest manuscript of a book he liked to read when he was young to asking for the newest broomstick. But he would never, in a million years, ask for a dragon.

"You do know they can't be domesticated, right?" He asked wearily watching as her face dropped and he sighed, "Though, they can be trained."

"So… what's his name?"

* * *

**Reviews** = Another chapter!

Prompt

: Standing Still

**Words:** 100

R/R


	43. Dying

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

She watched the dying black flames and switched her gaze to Mini-Draco, who was now getting to two feet and growing. She read in the books that a smart dragon would sometimes breathe black fire. The fire would stop at nothing, burning whatever it was aimed at. His soft scales were being replaced by rougher ones and small bumps were beginning to grow along its back and tail. His pale pink eyes were beginning to get darker. His wings are now longer than his body, and he would sometimes glide and fly around. At three-feet, Mini-Draco would need real food.

* * *

**Reviews** = More Chapters!

**Prompt:** Dying

**Words: **100

R/R!


	44. Two Roads

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome was stuck in between two roads. On one road, it led towards the MacFusty clan to take the dragon in. On the other road, it led towards her and her friends raising and taking care of it. She stared at the now three-foot dragon, which lay by her feet, snoozing. Reaching down, she gave a small scratch to its head, and smiled as it chirped in his sleep. Reaching down, she picked it up and it stirred, repositioning itself on her lap; his head on her chest and it breathed warm air onto her cheek. She made her decision.

* * *

**Prompt:** Two Roads

**Words:** 100

R/R


	45. Illusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco watched Kagome from a distance. He knew she was sad that she had to give Mini-Draco up, but it was for the better. When the Golden Trio asked how she was, he could only sneer at the fake smile the plastered on her face. She was giving everyone the illusion that she was fine but he knew better and he knew what to do.

As Kagome stepped out of her corridor room and her foot hit something. The box was plain black and was addressed to her. Opening it, she smiled, eyes glistening. It was a moving-picture of Mini-Draco.

* * *

**Prompt:** Illusion

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	46. Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome was excited. Her two remaining family were coming to visit the school. She waited by the giant doors, trying to spot their broomsticks but she was surprised when a giant two-tailed saber-toothed cat landed in front of her. She squeaked in surprised and pointed her wand at it. Hearing a familiar chuckle, she looked at its back and laughed in glee, throwing herself at the second older brother. She was caught and twirled around, laughing giddily. She felt herself being set on the ground and turned to her oldest brother, who accepted the hug around the waist.

'_I'm Home.'_

* * *

**Prompt:** Family

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	47. Creation

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

The class stared in awe at her two older brothers. They were famous in the wizard world for their creation: conjuring a floating island made for mystical creatures. She looked on, in pride as they explained to the class the different creatures and her eye sought out grey. Draco met her stare head on and lifted an eyebrow. She grinned fully at him and couldn't help but rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips and turned his attention back towards her brothers.

Unknown to the two of them, two golden-eyed males saw the whole exchange and exchanged looks.

* * *

**Prompt:** Creation

**Words: **100

R/R!


	48. Childhood

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome's brothers cornered him in a class room. Draco had to admit, though his glare stare was pretty unnerving, theirs were hair-raising intimidating. They both loomed over him; one's arm cross as the other just leaned against the wall next to him.

"So what's the deal between you and our sister?" The shorter, arms crossed one asked.

He was interrupted by the taller, older one. "Kagome didn't have the best childhood, if anything distresses her…" He left the sentence trailing, a warning.

Draco tilted his head downwards, in a nod. He watched their retreating backs and couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

**Prompt:** Childhood

**Words: **100

R/R


	49. Stripes

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome could only stare in awe at the animal. It looked like a zebra but it had wings and instead of black and white stripes, it was red and black.

"This, 'ere is a Zebragasus," Hagrid introduced. "They are extremely friendly and peaceful creatures. They come in different colors."

The class watched as the Zebragasus, munched on a few grass before it made his way towards the Slytherin Prince.

Kagome had to hold back her giggle as the zebragasus started to nibble on Draco's hair and looked away as he threw her a glare, knowing she was laughing at him.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Zebragasus is fake. It's pronounced Zebra- Gasus. The Gasus is from Pegasus. xD

**Authors Note II:** Whered all the reviews go? -ish sad-

**Prompt:** Stripes

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	50. Breaking the Rules

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

She knew they were breaking the rules to not leave the school grounds, but she couldn't help it. The MacFusty clan told her that Mini-Draco came for an unsupervised visit and she couldn't wait until the weekends to see him. She pulled along Draco as they raced through the forest until they were a few miles away from the school.

They stopped and stare at the creature before them. Mini-Draco isn't Mini anymore. Standing at eight-feet with red eyes the creature chirped happily and they knew he was excited to see them.

"So I guess I he's Draco Jr., huh?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** We're at the half-way point!

**Prompt:** Breaking the Rules

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	51. Sport

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco was under a sport oak, watching Kagome and Draco Jr. interact. He stared at the dragon and took in its rougher scales, ridges along its back, and a tail tipped with an arrow-shaped spike. Draco watched as Kagome told Draco Jr. to spread his wings and she gasped in awe at the length and form. He watched as the dragons long bend and his head went to bump into hers softly and Draco watched as her small and graceful fingers reached up and scratched the spot under his neck.

He couldn't help chuckle as Draco Jr. rumbled in pleasure.

* * *

**Prompt:** Sport

**Words: **100

R/R!


	52. Deep in Thought

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco was deep in thought. He glared into space as a thought occurred to him. Kagome's brothers were pure-bloods. How did he mistake Kagome as a muggle-born? He drummed his fingers against the table and decided to do some research. Gathering every article about the Taishou's he could find, he started to look through them. Few hours later, he sat back, a questioning look on his face.

Kagome didn't appear on _any_ newspapers that is until seven years ago.

Was she… adopted?

If not, then why hide her?

His head started to pound so he decided to go ask Kagome.

* * *

**Prompt:** Deep in Thought

**Words: **100

R/R!


	53. Keeping a Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

After he confronted Kagome, he saw an expression on her face and he wished he didn't confront her. She had the look of horror and fear. Ever since then, when he tried to approach her, she would always run away, escaping his clutches.

Currently, he was in the Great Hall, eating dinner as he stared at her. She was ignoring him and he didn't like that. Her eyes darted towards him then looked away.

He scowled as the Golden Trio surrounded her; Potter-head and the Weasley said something to her that made her smile.

What secrets are you keeping, Kagome?

* * *

**Prompt:** Keeping Secrets

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	54. Tower

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

She was hiding in the tower. Draco had been asking her persistently so she decided to wait him out. She stared at the forest as the moon illuminates her.

She turned as the metal door opened and she stared in horror at the Slytherin Prince. "How did you…" she trailed off.

"I just had to look for Draco Jr." he replied.

"Of course." She muttered, hitting her forehead. She looked over the wall to see him guarding the door.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked.

She looked away and gasped as he pulled her face to look at him.

* * *

**Prompt:** Tower

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	55. Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome glared at him fully. His hand was holding her face in place as he loomed over her. Waiting for her to spill the beans, he couldn't help but notice that she was a head shorter than him. Her figure was curvy and her hair shined in the moonlight. Her blue eyes captured the stars behind him and he couldn't breathe as the moon illuminated her.

He didn't feel himself slowly lower his head nor did she feel herself meet him. Their eyes closed as their lips met for the very first time and they couldn't help but think _'Heaven.'_

* * *

**Prompt: **Waiting

**Words: **100

R/R!


	56. Danger Ahead

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome sighed in bliss, mouths moving against his and she didn't feel him move until her back hit the wall. Hands gripping his toned triceps from the Quidditch pratices.

Draco swallowed her sigh and smirked against her mouth. Moving so that her back hit the wall, he tangled his hands in her hair and pulled a little baring her throat. Kissing along her jaw, moving south towards that delicious, pale neck, he couldn't help but smirk as she whimpered softly.

Their mouths met once again, as their tongues battled for dominance. Hands groping they didn't know that danger was ahead.

* * *

**Prompt**: Danger Ahead

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	57. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

As Draco sat up and opened his eyes; he then flinched as the sun glared down at him. Feeling movement by his side, he looked down and he felt his eyes softened and brushed a lingering hair from her face. Seeing as they were still dressed in yesterday's clothes, he wrinkled his nose. Slowly, to not wake her, he got out of the bed and couldn't help but chuckle when she whimpered as his body heat went away and grabbed his pillow to cuddle with. Right there and then he knew he would sacrifice everything just to keep her happy.

* * *

**Authors Note:** If anyone sees a mistake, tell me cause everything is unbeta-ed

**Prompt:** Sacrifice

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	58. Kick in the Head

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

As Pansy watched from the distance at her Draco and the Mudblood sitting next to him, she wished that someone would kick her in the head. Seriously how annoying. '_Why would Drakie-poo even look at her?'_ She sneered. Frowning and crossing her arms, she leaned back against her chair in Astronomy class. _'Her breasts aren't even that big!'_ she thought, looking down at hers and couldn't help but stick out her chest in pride as Draco looked at her. Mistaking his sneer for a 'longing look' she fluttered her eyelashes at him and watched as he turned his head away.

* * *

**Prompt: **Kick in the Head

**Words: **100

R/R!


	59. No Way Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

They've snogged a few times, nothing heavy. He didn't want to rush her, unlike the other conquests he had. _She_ was different. He wanted it to _last_. So he pulled her into an empty classroom and caged her in, silencing her protests with kisses. Pulling back with smell pecks, he locked her in his arms, with no way out.

Blushing, she pulled away. No matter how many times they've kissed, she could never stop blushing. Looking up into his smug and soft grey eyes, she asked him the question that's been plaguing her. "Are we… a couple?" she muttered softly.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Theres a new poll on my profile. Go vote~!

**Prompt:** No Way Out

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	60. Rejection

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Waiting for him to answer, she slowly saddened since he didn't answer her. Fearing the rejection, she pushed at his chest. Not budging and having no luck. Her arms grew weaker as she glared up at him when she felt his chest vibrate.

Draco stared at the little female before him and he couldn't help but chuckle. As she looked up at him, he leaned down to place a kiss on her nose. "Silly little witch."

She glowed at his words, understanding them and threw her arms around his waist. Not holding back, she leaned up and renew their kissing.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Theres a new poll on my profile. Go vote~!

**Prompt:** Rejection

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	61. Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

When he took her for the first time that night, she cried out to the heavens. Leaving red welts that her nails caused and him leaving love bites and worshipping each other bodies; she lay in his arms and she couldn't help but think of their love like a fairy tale. They both were spent, her head on his chest, his arms around her, holding her close to his body that she couldn't help but think they'd become one. His ceiling was enchanted to look like the stars and she pointed to the stars with his hand entwined with hers.

* * *

**Prompt:** Fairy Tale

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	62. Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco Jr. came to visit the following few days and they both once again stared in awe as he looked down at them. He doubled in size, being sixteen feet. He rumbled in pleasure, seeing both of his beloved parents. As Kagome was spoiling him with scratches and cooing sounds, he shared a look with his father.

Draco couldn't stop the eye rolling and smirked at him. So they sat, together under the sport tree, Draco Jr. filling the air with magic as his parents sit together, and he chirped, gathering Kagome's attention to fix some affection on him now.

* * *

**Prompt:** Magic

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	63. Do Not Disturb

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco pulled Kagome towards his room and she couldn't help but think of him as a spoiled boy, getting what he wanted. Hogwarts has been harsh and tough with a new headmaster; Snape, that they haven't been in each other's presence for only a few moments for an entire month. Sure they had a few heavy snogging and petting but that was it.

Pulling her inside his room, he tugged off his tie and slid off his cloak. He slammed the door shut; a warning to everyone: do not disturb. As he made her cry for the heavens that night.

* * *

**Prompt:** Do not Disturb

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	64. Multitasking

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

***Edited***

* * *

He was multitasking, with keeping his relationship with Kagome, serving Voldemort and being part of the Death Eaters.

He didn't want to announce to the world that he was with a muggle-born for the fear of having Voldemort finding out. So he kept quiet, lying to everyone and playing nice with Pansy, eluding her touches.

He took her softly that night, cherishing everything before him, wanting it to last. As the last seed dropped, he fell onto the space besides her and gathered her in his arms, nuzzling her neck, couldn't help but wish that it'll be all over soon.

* * *

**Prompt:** Multitasking

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	65. Horror

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

Draco couldn't help but stare in horror as Kagome was brought into the Malfoy Manor. Ice filled his heart and terror crawled up his back like a long lost lover. She was bound and gagged, her face bruised, bloodied and she trembled like a leaf. Rage quickly over come him but he quickly cooled his temperament, he couldn't help her now, so he lied to his aunt and had her thrown in the dungeons.

When the Golden Trio came into his aunt's hands, inside he sighed in relief. He knew that they would get her out and keep her safe.

**Prompt:** Horror

**Words: **100

R/R!


	66. Traps

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

After Dobby was buried and her calling for Draco Jr., she left flying on his back, heading towards her brother's house. Being rich in the wizarding world, they built a hidden and secretive castle that only the three of them knew. Sliding off of Draco Jr's back, she quickly set up traps surrounding the building. Looking at the dragon, stroking the place head between the horns, the way he loved it and told him to protect them both.

That evening she looked up at the sky and wished somehow she could give a message to Draco that she was alright.

* * *

**Authors Note: **There's a new poll up on my profile, go vote~!

**Prompt:** Traps

**Words: **100

R/R!


	67. Playing a Melody

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco Jr. was agitated. He would sniff the ground then snort, blowing dust in the air, pace, look into the sky, or just spread his wings flapping them.

She immediately knew, something was astray. Remembering the grand piano in the music room, her brothers had built for her, she played a melody. Spying movement in the window across from her, she saw his body curled as his head was up, looking through the window. Putting up a brave font, she smiled at him and wished with all her heart that she could do something to help her beloved Slytherin Prince.

* * *

**Prompt:** Playing a Melody

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	68. Hero

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

***Edited***

* * *

It was chaos as Kagome fought side by side with Dumbledore's army; casting spells this way and that. Trying to fight off the Death Eaters and trying to spot a familiar blond headed boy amongst the midst. Spotting Hermione, she made her way towards her, casting the confringo curse towards a Death Eaters a few feet away, causing a strong explosion that dealt damage towards the enemy.

"Have you seen Draco?" She shouted, back to back with Hermione as Harry and Ron went to play hero.

"He's around here somewhere." Hermione shouted back, casting stupefy.

"Good luck." Both girls said.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Confringo is to cause a strong explosion

**Prompt:** Hero

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	69. Annoyance

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

'_Death Eaters are an annoyance.' _Kagome thought. Killing her way through the herds, she was about to flipendo a person when she noticed that it was Draco she was pointing her wand at. She shouted the duro spell then sent another spell, hitting the hard body, making it explode.

Draco looked at her in horror and pride, and his eyes glowed hungrily. She turned red then glared at him, telling him it was not the time. They worked together, taking down any enemies before they could retreat back to Volemort and tell him the news that he was against him.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Flippendo is to make something or someone flying. Duro is to harden an object.

**Prompt:** Annoyance

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	70. 67

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

***Edited***

* * *

After killing 67% of the Death Eaters, Voldemort and his army came to announce that Harry Potter was dead. Imagine his surprise as Harry fell from Hagrid's arms and challenged him while running away. Voldemort, of course, chased after him.

The battle renewed, this time Draco Jr. and his friends came to help, never straying from Kagome's or Draco's side. Breathing black fire towards the enemy, he roared into the sky, his wings spreading as his tail swiped at any one coming near them. And someone swore, if they got out of this alive, he'll paint a painting of them.

* * *

**Prompt:** 67%

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	71. Obsession

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

**Aurthors Note:** Go back to chapter 70, I gave you this one instead. My bad. xD

* * *

Mostly everyone knew of their relationship at Hogwarts now.

After the battle with Voldemort killed, Draco couldn't and wouldn't stop touching her. It was like his obsession to keep touching her, making sure she was always by his side. Even when she had to use the bathroom, he wouldn't go back to sleep once he felt her body next to his. But she couldn't blame him; she was almost killed that time when she was dragged into his house, being tortured.

They were currently in Kagome's house for the weekend, resting after a week of hunting the remaining Death Eaters.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Some of you are wondering why I haven't been updating Trouble Maker as fast as Smitten. It's because with Smitten I had a prompt, which gave me ideas. I only write Trouble Maker when an idea comes to me. But never fear! I wont abandon it.

**Authors Note 2**: I update when you review~!

**Prompt:** Obsession

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	72. Mischief Managed

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Ron and Harry were feeling mischievous, trying to spy on students in Marauder's Map. They tried to find out where Kagome was. They looked all over for her on the map, and they didn't find her until her name appeared… along with Draco Malfoy. They both glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think…" Ron started off then paused.

"**Nah."** They both said. Seconds passed and they couldn't help but look at each other again.

"…There are rumors though." Harry pointed out.

They glanced at each other once again and decided to close the map.

Mischief Managed.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Review and I'll udpate~!

**Prompt:** Mischief Managed

**Words: **100

R/R!


	73. I Can't

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"Say it!" Pansy shouted at Draco. "Say that you love me and the rumors aren't true."

"I can't." Draco told her.

"I don't believe you." She said, glaring at Kagome who was a few feet away. "We've been together for years! I even gave you my virginity." She cried. "How could you dump me for a… a mudblood?"

"You will watch who you're calling a mudblood, Pansy." Draco warned.

"Why? It's true, isn't it?" She shouted at him. "I'm bet your parents are proud, sleeping with a filthy mudbl-"

_**Slap!**_

Pansy's head turned at the force of the slap.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Review and I'll update~!

**Prompt:** I can't

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	74. Are You Challenging Me?

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Pansy and Draco looked at Kagome who just delivered the slap. Kagome looked down at Pansy, her blue eyes challenging her.

"Are you challenging me?" Pansy screeched, her hand holding the mark.

"Yes."

Pansy was taken back at her strong-willed tone then sneered. "You don't deserve him."

"Oh?" Pansy bristled at the raised eyebrow. "Then I guess you do?"

"Of course I do. I know what he needs," She said haughtly, twirling her hair around her finger. "to be the man Malfoy manor needs." She glared at the woman. _'How dare she laughs!'_

"Oh you poor, blind, stupid, misguided witch."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Review and I'll update~!

**Prompt:** Are you challenging me?

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	75. Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"What did you call me?" Pansy said angrily.

"I called you a 'blind, stupid, misguided witch'." Kagome said back, as Draco just stepped back and watched the drama before him, proud of his girlfriend.

"If _you _think Drakie-poo needs someone like _you_, think again."

"If you think _Draco_ needs someone like _you_, then I suggest _you_ go look at a mirror." Kagome retorted. "Wearing a skirt that barely covers your ass and a shirt three sizes too small." She said, looking Pansy up and down. "He'll be known as the wizard that married a hussy."

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Prompt:** Mirror

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	76. Broken Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Pansy was took a step back as her Draco laughed at her. Watching the man of her life, walk up to the mudblood, wrap his arms around her waist; she turned as they kiss in front of her, as her heart began to break in pieces.

Tears quickly came to her eyes and she held back a chocked gasp.

"Get over it, Pansy." Draco said, redirecting her attention to him with his arms wrapped around the smaller female. "You lost." Her heart shattered.

"Your family will hear about this." She sneered and cried in rage as he shrugged, dismissing her.

* * *

**Prompt:** Broken Pieces

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	77. Test

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Hermione laughed in glee as she rushed to tackle the smaller female as Ron and Harry stared at Draco.

"So… it's true then?" Ron asked.

"What?" Draco said, as he watched his chosen female laugh and jump in girlish glee.

"That you've chosen a muggle-born." Harry said, glaring at him, as the females watched them.

"It's true." The squealing continued.

"Oh." Hermione stopped, looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Kagome asked, drawing the boy's attention.

"Just sad that there won't be any more tests." Kagome, Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh at her response. It was so _Hermione_.

* * *

**Authors note:** I update when you review!

**Prompt:** Test

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	78. Drink

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco was under the eyes of the one of the world's two famous wizards, Kagome's brothers. Inuyasha, the younger one, sat back, arms crossed, and his face in a scowl. Sesshoumaru, the oldest one, leaned back, yet also crossed his arms. His face was emotionally blank, making Draco sweat bullets.

Kagome was in the kitchen, getting drinks and outwardly, he remained his cool; staring back, silently telling them that he wasn't going to back down. _'So this is where Kagome grew up in.'_

"So you wish to date our sister?" Sesshoumaru's cool, baritone voice said, startling Draco from his thoughts.

* * *

**Katarin Kishika : **Cause Hermione is a bookworm and and nerd, so She is an overachiever who excels academically

**Authors note:** I update when you review!

**Prompt:** Drink

**Words: **100

R/R!


	79. Starvation

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

He was to travel with the siblings, as they went back to the floating island they created. The two males wanted to test Draco, by having him handle the Mystical Creatures of Japan. The first day, they were to settle in. Of course each got their own room, with Kagome between her brothers and Draco is across Sesshoumaru's room. Just to make sure nothing happens.

It was a few days later after settling in, that he was dying from starvation… Dying from no more fleeting touches, holding hands, kisses, touching or anything. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his misery.

* * *

**Prompt:** Starvation

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	80. Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

The first mystical creature Draco had to take care of was a large canine with ruby eyes and teal pupils. It towered over Draco Jr. by a few feet. He was to test if he could touch any pups without setting it off.

The first try he failed once he begun. He only took one step forward when it growled. Retreating his foot back, the growling stopped.

"Come on, Malfoy. Show some respect." Inuyasha said picking his ear, standing next to the big dog,.

Blinking at the words that Inuyasha told him, he bowed. He passed on the second try.

* * *

**Prompt: **Words

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	81. Pen and Paper

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

After passing the first test; getting to play with the pups, Draco was ready for the second test. As he got ready to exit his room, a white envelope was in front of it addressed to him. Curious, he picked it up and muttered some spells to see if it was a trap. Getting no responses, he shrugged and opened it. Inside were some pens and paper.

On one sheet, he opened it and smirked. It was a set of hints for the tests that he'll be taking. Looking over it, he skimmed over the kitsune part, his next test.

* * *

**Prompt:** Pens and Paper

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	82. Can You Hear Me?

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"…me?"

"…can… hear…"

"Draco, can you hear me?"

His eyes opened and noticed he was in a white room. Blinking, clearing the blurriness, he looked to Kagome who had a smile on her face.

"What happened?" he said.

"You were drowned in screaming mushrooms and yelling acorns." She giggled then squeaked as she was pulled down to lie next to him.

"Draco…" She muttered, holding her self up by her arms.

"Just let me hold you for a while." He muttered into her hair.

She gave in, missing his arms around her waist and hearing his beating heart at night.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Can you guess the culprit who drowned Draco?

**Prompt**: Can you hear me?

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	83. Heal

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

**Authors Note:** Kagome is not a shrine maiden, priestess, or miko. She's a witch. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are not demons, they're wizards.

* * *

Everywhere he looked Sesshoumaru couldn't find Kagome. Spotting Inuyasha, he called out to him and asked if he's seen her.

"She's in the healing room with Draco." He replied.

The both stared at each other then went made their way towards the healing room. As they got there, Sesshoumaru was about to barged in until he saw something that made him pause then hold out his arm to catch Inuyasha.

They both watched the couple, as Kagome lay on her stomach and teased Draco, who leaned up and nipped her chin causing her to laugh.

They left the two couples alone.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Come on people, I don't need to repeat myself, do I? You give me **Reviews** and I'll **Update**.

**Prompt:** Heal

**Words: **100

R/R!


	84. Out Cold

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

When Kagome got up the next day, she realized that they were still in the healing room. Rolling over, she noticed that he was out cold, his lips giving small, cute puffs of air. Slowly to not awaken him, she got out of the bed and went towards the dinning hall.

"Morning." She greeted, yawning into her hands and getting replies.

Inuyasha nudged Sesshoumaru's leg underneath the table and the latter shot a glare at the former, who rolled his eyes.

"Ahem."

Kagome looked up to see her two brothers looking at her.

"Kagome, how sure are you about Draco?"

* * *

**Prompt:** Out Cold

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	85. Spiral

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"Kagome." Draco called up to her.

"Hm…?" Kagome was up in a tree, collecting leaves.

"How are you a muggle-born and your brothers pureblooded?" asking the question that's haunting his mind.

She was silent for a while until she landed in front of him. "I thought you didn't care if I was a muggle-born." She said, defensively.

"I don't."

"Then why ask?" Crossing her arms. "If you don't care, then don't ask. Why do want to know so badly?"

"Why don't you answer the bloody question?"

She walked away from him and he wondered how it spiraled out of control.

* * *

**Prompt:** Spiral

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	86. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

As a teary Kagome rushed past Inuyasha, he saw red. He didn't wait long to see an unhappy Draco come towards him. As he made to move past him, Inuyasha shoved him to the wall.

"What did you do?" The older man growled.

"Nothing." Draco sneered.

"You better start telling the truth boy." Inuyasha said, blocking the entrance to the house. He didn't wait long for Draco to crack.

"I was just curious about your family relations-"

"How we're pureblood and yet Kagome is a muggle-born?"

Draco nodded.

"She's not."

"What?" Draco said. "But I thought the Takahashi's were muggles."

* * *

**Author's note: **Oooooh a twist! Does it make you curious?

**Prompt**: Seeing Red

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	87. Food

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco watched Kagome pushed around her food, her fork scraping the plate and thought back earlier.

"_The Takahashi's are _muggles_, but Kagome didn't come from that family." Inuyasha leaned against the wall._

_Draco raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

"_She's a Higurashi." The older man crossed his arms. "One of the prest-"_

"_One of the prestigious families in Japan." Draco said breathlessly, sliding down to sit. "But why change her surname?"_

"_To hide her from Voldemort."_

"_Voldemort? Why?"_

"_As you know, the Higurashi made special barriers. They repeatedly rejected Voldemort's requests, so he killed everyone. Kagome was in muggle school that day."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter and the next one goes to VirusYoukaiChild for that super-duper review~!

**Prompt**: Food

**Words: **100

R/R!


	88. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"_So to hide her from the pain, you changed her surname." Draco said, coming to the conclusion._

"_Yep."_

"_Does she know?" All he got was a blank stare. "But why is she _so_ defensive about it?"_

"_I think it has to do with it being a habit." Inuyasha said, looking to the sky. "Being defensive to everyone once they find out she's pureblood. Also being a Higurashi."_

_Draco nodded sluggishly and looked up at the man in front of him. "I've messed up, big time, huh?" _

"_Damn right you did." Inuyasha muttered. "You better fix it." He said, walking away._

* * *

**Author's Note: **You guys better thank** VirusYoukaiChild** for the double chapter update, for writting long reviews~! Hahaha xD

**Prompt:** Pain

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	89. Through the Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

After dinner, he sought her out, finding her in the library. Knocking on the door three times, he watched her head snapped up then her eyes quickly iced over.

"What?"

At her tone of voice, freezing needles stabbed his heart. "I'm sorry." He said, kneeling down besides her seat.

"It's fine." She closed her book and was about to walk out until he grabbed her arm. "Let go."

"Never."

She struggled as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'd rather go through the fire than let you go." He said, bumping his head against hers.

* * *

**Authors note:** ::Insert Horror Face:: It's sooooooo cheesy! OMG I fail.

Ps... I update when you review!

**Prompt:** Through the Fire

**Words: **100

R/R!


	90. Triangle

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"What are you going to do about Pansy?" Kagome asked, sitting on the couch, her foot in his lap.

"Ignore her." He casually said, his pair of reading glasses on his nose. It made him look cute.

"You know, you're in a love triangle." She said, behind her book, peeking at him from the top.

"No, I'm in a regular relationship. No shape or whatever the muggles call it." Draco said. "She's just delusional." He pulled her towards him and she looked up as he loomed over her. "You're the only witch for me."

She laughed, "You are so cheesy!"

* * *

**Authors note:** OMG! We have 10 more chapters to go! Honestly, I have no idea how I'm going to finish this. Maybe with a big bang... yea. (pun intended) Maybe with the last chapter 1000 words... Maybe... dont get your hopes up. Oh, and by the way... I update when you review!

**Author's Note:** And I'ma post another chapter cause I'm about to go to sleep, it's 3 in the freakin mornin. Been watching JennaMarbles. xD.

**Prompt:** Triangle

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	91. Drowning

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Draco was drowning and he knew it. Looking up at the lakes surface, he watched as bubbles floated up. As he was pulled deeper and he couldn't help but think, ever since he came onto this island, he's had bad luck. Now this creature with a flat head and turtle like body tried to eat him.

First was the kitsune drowning him in screaming mushrooms and yelling acorns.

Next, his relationship was almost ruined.

And right now, he's being drowned.

As he slowly drifted towards unconsciousness, he saw a bright light then Kagome's face. And he knew he forgot something.

* * *

**Authors note:** Last chapter for the night cause it's 3 in the freakin mornin. I assure you not. And my mom just saw me still up, fudge. I'm toast. Hahahahaha... yea. I update when you review!

**Prompt**: Drowning

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	92. All that I have

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

As Draco woke, he groaned realizing where he was. Feeling a body next to him, he turned to see. Smirking, at the familiar raven mop of hair.

Kagome turned at the feeling of being pulled and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face burring in his chest and mumbled.

"What?" Draco said hoarsely then cringed, rubbing his throat.

"I'm so sorry!" She shouted, tears running down her cheeks. "If I had known it was feeding time I shouldn't ha-"

"Shh." He shushed her, kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to lose you." She sniffed. "You're all that I have."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Review and I'll update.

**Prompt:** All that I have

**Words: **100

R/R!


	93. Give up

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"Give it up, boy!" Inuyasha shouted at Draco.

"Never!" He sneered back and casted a spell.

Inuyasha knocked it away and casted his own spell. Draco ducked at the sight of dogs flying towards his head and threw his own spell, this time with snakes.

Kagome watched the match before her, with Sesshoumaru reading through some documents.

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Positive." She answered cheekily.

"It is a commitment." He warned.

"Don't worry, Sess." She said, ignoring the glower at the name. "I know what I'm doing." She glowed in pride as she watched Draco knock down her brother.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Review and I'll update~!

**Prompt:** Give up

**Words: **100

R/R!


	94. Last Hope

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"And then he says 'Harry is the last hope for mankind.'" Harry lowered his voice, telling the story to the first years at Hogwarts.

Kagome watched from sitting in Draco's lap as the first years leaned closer in anticipation to only laugh as Ron came and interrupted. Somehow the boys acted out what happened during one of the battles, casting spells but never mean it.

Hogwarts was rebuilt, leaving the seventh years to finish their school years. Hermione, of course, was ecstatic about having tests.

Pansy, surprisingly gave up, and is dating Blaise since the incident, looking happier than ever.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Review and I'll update~!

**Prompt:** Last Hope

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	95. Advertisement

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Kagome gripped the newspaper and re-read the article. Somehow the news of her and Draco's marriage received a huge advertisement.

The Malfoy heir and the return of the Higurashi were big news in the wizarding world. Rita Skeeter had gotten wind and posted it on front page of 'The Daily Prophet'.

'_Without our permission.'_ She thought darkly as Draco sat on the arm chair next to her and kissed her temple.

Draco whispered in her ear that Draco Jr. was taking care of the problem and she couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

Draco Jr. despised that woman.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Give me 2 reviews and I'll update~!

**Prompt:** Advertisement

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	96. In a Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

It was literally in a storm when Kagome gave birth to their first child; a silver haired, blue eyed male.

Draco held his son in his arms as the storm rages on and looked at his wife who was sleeping in the bed.

"Lucian." He whispered in the quiet room, rubbing his thumb across his son's pudgy cheek.

He then softly laid him down in his enchanted crib and smoothed his son's hair back from his forehead.

He got into the bed with his wife pulled her to him while nuzzling her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long to update. Had to travel a long way to another city for a wedding. But here you go!

**Prompt**: In a Storm

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	97. Safety First

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

"Safety First!" Kagome called out as Draco and their youngest; Luka, who was a complete copy of his father but with his mothers personality, headed out with their broomsticks with Draco teachng their youngest how to play Quidditch.

Lucian was already a fourth year Slytherin and she couldn't help but chuckled when she got the announcement. _'Just like his father.'_

Their daughter; Akemi, was in second year, also a Slytherin. Akemi had black hair with her mother's eyes, but her personality was like her fathers. She is dating Harry's son, Albus Potter. She's also best friends with Rose, Hermione's daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Give me reviews to read and I'll give you a chapter to read.

**Prompt: **Safety First

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	98. Puzzle

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Their oldest was home for the weekend and they immediately knew something was up. He for one was too quiet. He held his wife's hand as she passed by him and told her he'll handle it. She nodded, biting her lower lip and he couldn't help but kiss her.

He knocked on the door to their son's room and entered. Making his way towards the bed and laid down next to him, looking up into the enchanted ceiling.

"Her attitude puzzles me."

"Who?"

"Rin. From the Onigumo Family"

"Ah, her."

He helped his son girl swoon a girl name Rin.

* * *

** Authors Note:** Give me a review and I'll give you an update!

**Prompt**: Puzzle

**Words**: 100

R/R!


	99. Solitude

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome sat in her large hot tub, enjoying her solitude and window scenery. Draco took the kids out shopping for their next school year necessities while Akemi was staying over at Hermione's place, having some girl time.

Lucian asked Rin out in his fourth year and they have been dating for two years now.

Akemi and Albus had been going on and off; both being stubborn, a trait taken from their separate parents.

Luka, not surprisingly, was placed in Slytherin.

This led to countless teasing from Draco to his wife, badgering her that she was misplaced in the Hogwarts House.

* * *

**Prompt:** Solitude

**Words:** 100

R/R!


	100. Relaxation

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim nor own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I just own this plot.

* * *

Kagome sank into Draco's chest in relaxation, watching the Golden Trio's children and hers play mini-Quidditch in their backyard.

Draco had on his pair of glasses at the tip of his nose and in one hand, held a book; the other held a cup of tea. A skill he developed and perfected when his wife used his chest. They all sat on their house's porch, under the shade.

Lily, Akemi, Lucian and Rose were on one team, which makes James, Albus, Hugo and Luka on the other; Lucian and James were seekers.

The parents sat back and watched their legacy.

* * *

**Authors Note:** And that concludes Smitten. I would like to thank everyone who went along the ride and I wish the future readers will enjoy this fanfic and make it popular! Yeah! There **won't** be any sequels,** no **continuation of the fic. I'll see you all in my next new-sometime-in-the-future story.

**Prompt:** Relaxation

**Words**: 100

R/R!


End file.
